Builds
Move Sets You can invest your '''points '''into multiple fields. Certain stat points that you invest in can be categorized in a popular view as a build. No one forced you to follow these builds! You can play your own style!! These are just people's suggestions. Remember to always follow yourself! Saiyan Build * Strength build - 250+ melee damage, 200+ ki damage, 150+ melee/ki resistance, 100+ speed, 200+ health, 200+ ki max (all stats at base) Check: Saiyan Race Human Build * Balanced in all stats, every 5 levels, apply 1 point in ki max, 1 in health, 1 in ki damage, 1 in melee damage, and 1 in speed. Notes * Defense doesn't need to be buffed due to the natural buff and when you unlocked Mystic and over. Ki max needs a buff due to high ki drain in better forms. Check: Human Race Frieza/Acrosian Build * Ki damage, Ki max, Speed * Ki damage Build - 200 melee damage, 500 ki damage, 250 melee/ki resistance, 300 speed, 550 health, 1000 ki max (all stats at base form) ---- requires more than one prestige Check: Frieza/Acrosian Race Namekian Build * Ki damage build: everything into ki damage. Ki max doesn't need to be buffed due to the vast amount of Ki that Namekian forms have. With this build killing NPCs will be fairly easy, especially with the ki attack genocide shell. * Offensive build: every 5 levels put 2 points to melee damage, put 1 point on ki max and 2 points on speed. Yes, there should be distribution to ki damage as there is distribution for ki max but it could also help to keep your forms longer and use as many "ki" meele moves you want, but speed would be better, you would not want to go for ki damage in an offensive build, speed helps a lot in punches, as your a melee build, your punches would be 2x faster than your opponent (who did not invest in speed) if you invest in speed. Check: Namekian Race Majin Build * Melee build: every 5 levels put 1 point to ki max and 4 points to melee damage. Or, you can just put everything into melee damage, it will not matter in view of the fact that Majin forms have a low ki drain and a good reduction to the amount of ki that moves use but having a good amount of ki max can be useful in PVP matches. * Wall build: everything into HP, Saiyans will be largely unable to kill you without running out of ki and you can kill their base form stats with first transformation even with a large level difference (Disclaimer: in PVE this build will level a bit slower but is perfect in team play using rush to replace low ki allies) Notes * Upgrading resistance is unnecessary due to Majin forms having a high resistance but you can have a stronger resistance. Check: Majin Race Android Build * Melee build: everything into melee damage, the rest stats should cover from the +1 every level and the ki issues should be covered by the auto ki regen Check: Android Race Category:Gameplay